Scientific Research: Part 2
by SpiritOfTheBear
Summary: Graves and Lee Sin team up to defeat the infernal drake. During their fight, the two get into a heated argument which results in Graves wrestling Lee to the ground. After settling the argument, an unexpected enemy makes a reappearance to remind the two men of his ideas. WARNING CONTAINS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT AND SOME STRONG LANGUAGE!


"Scientific" Research: Part 2

Graves' boots sunk into the muddy earth beneath his feet with every step through the jungle of the rift. He carried a cigar in his mouth and his trusty shotgun in his arms. Occasionally, he would stop for a brief moment to check some brush with a sweeper lense before continuing on again toward the dragon pit. As he passed blue buff, he found his ally waiting for him.

There Lee Sin stood, awaiting his partner. The blind monk stood patiently yet still turned around expectantly at his ally. That always freaked out Graves how he did that, knowing where everything was as if he weren't blind. The monk turned around to face his partner.

"About time you got here" Lee said with a smirk, "I've been watching the pit for a while now making sure nobody else showed up to get in our way."

"Yeah sorry about that" Graves felt a little guilty, "I was picking up some new times from the shop but I think you'll like what I got." He said as he produced a Youmuu's Ghostblade from his bag.

"Wow, I'm impressed" Lee said while running his hands along the blade. "This should make quick work of this infernal drake. Killing this will set you even further ahead and guarantee we win the game"

As Graves finished putting his new weapon back into his bag a loud crash could be heard from down the river. The two turned to find a large and fiery dragon had landed within the pit, sending up clouds of steam as the water evaporated against the molten scales of the beast. It drew its wings inward and began to sit in a more comfortable position after examining its surroundings for threats. Graves turned to give his ally a reassuring grin when he realized that Lee had already rushed into the fight.

The monk bolted toward the beast, his feet gracefully treading over the water but never breaking the surface. Lee drew out a pink ward and threw it toward the pit. Shortly after it landed next to the dragon, he leaped into the air and soared toward the ward. Upon reaching his location, Lee projected a sound wave toward the dragon and delivered a quick blow to the monster's side. The drake gave a powerful flourish of its wings and sent Lee soaring through the air. His foot barely touched the water before he dashed back to the dragon and delivered a crushing blow to its head. Graves had realized Lee was doing all the work and ran over to help. He loaded up his shotgun and fire the first scatter shot into the beast, sending it into a shriek of pain. Out of rage, the infernal drake whipped its tail around and used it to knock the monk backward again in the direction of Graves. Graves reacted to late and before he could move, Lee's back side collided into Graves. Lee stumbled for a bit before realizing he was clinging onto the gunman for support. Graves pushed Lee away and readied another shot.

"Get your ass off of me Lee" Graves snapped, "I never asked you to get all handsy with me like that you homo."

Lee visibly was hit by that comment.

"Oh shut up Graves, you know I'm straight and even if I wasn't, your gay ass wishes I would press into you like that"

Grave rolled his eyes and began firing more shots at the beast, trying to brush off the incident. Lee also went back to work, pummeling the dragon at any moment he could find an opening. The dragon eventually began to tire and cowered further back into the pit. Graves smirked with his cigar still in his mouth and began to walk forward to finish the monster. As he stepped up, the dragon quickly flapped its wings again and sent both champions tumbling to the ground, soaking themselves in the river water. Lee stood up quickly and prepared to strike with another kick when Graves called out in disgust.

"Lee put that shit away you perv"

Lee was about to yell back in anger when he quickly understood what Graves was yelling about. His clothes had gotten soaked when he fell and he could easily tell the thin cloth of his drenched pants were now clinging to his member between his legs like plastic wrap. He quickly shook himself loose out of embarrassment and turned away from Graves.

"For the last fucking time I'm not gay!" He shouted, "You're the only homo here if you're really gonna stare at my dick like that"

"Quit your whining, fag. You're just trying to show off your junk to me because you just want mw to fuck you. You're disgusting" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Alright that's it. If you wanna settle who the fag is here then come at me me Graves" lee said as he projected a sound wave in Graves' direction.

The wave blasted graves in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards. When he looked up, the monk was already jumping toward him. He tried to ready his shotgun but Lee managed to kick it aside and deliver a swift punch to the outlaws gut. Graves grit his teeth through the pain and threw a smoke grenade at his feet. He lifted his shotgun and prepared to fire before getting knocked aside again.

"You seriously tried to smoke grenade somebody who's already blind?" Lee mocked, delivering another punch to the gut. "So you're gay _and_ dumb too, huh?"

Graves let loose a thunderous shout as he put all his weight into tackling Lee to the ground. Graves knew he was outmatched in hand-to-hand combat, but he knew he had the weight advantage to wrestle the monk to the ground and pin him.

Lee's back crashed into the water as he felt the muscular outlaw land on top of him. Before he could react and try to escape, his arms were pinned to his side by Graves' thighs as he sat on the monk's chest. Lee's breath was forced from his lungs as the much heavier opponent sat down on his chest. Graves squeezed his thighs tight around Lee to make sure his arms couldn't move and leaned closer to Lee's face. He grabbed the monk's hair and pulled it back before leaning over him.

"See what your little temper has gotten you into" Graves taunted, "now admit to me that you're a stupid little homo who just wants my dick"

"Chances of that happening are as fat as you are Graves" Lee spat back.

Graves tightened his legs around Lee and forced a wince of pain out of the monk.

"Say it you disgusting pig" Graves growled.

"Only after you admit to being a closeted queer looking to stick his dick in me" Lee winced again, "Don't deny it. I can feel the outline of your dick on my chest through those stupid tight leather pants you have on Graves"

Graves quickly looked down to realize his pants also clung to him after they had gotten soaked. He looked back up and yanked on Lee's hair out of pure anger.

"Only you would notice something as gay as that Lee. Just admit it and I'll let you go"

Knowing this wouldn't end soon, "Fine Graves. I'm gay. Does that make your closeted heart happy to hear?"

"Yeah as if Lee." Graves let go of the monks hair and sat back up, slightly releasing his tight hold on Lee's arms.

"Dude i told you want you wanted to hear, can you fucking get off of me already?" Lee asked impatiently.

Graves said nothing. Lee began to try and pull his arms out from his sides but couldn't get Graves to budge. He just sat there staring down at Lee with eyes full of confusion.

"Lee I can't fucking move" He muttered.

"That's probably my doing Graves" a new voice emerged from the brush.

The voice was all too familiar to Lee and Graves and their hair stood up the moment it fell upon their ears. Viktor walked out from the brush, carrying a large tablet with him and smiling with that hauntingly mechanical grin. Lee started to put all his strength into escaping Graves until electricity coursed through his body, locking it in place.

"As if I would let you get away so easily" The mechanical mage chuckled, "The two of you have been very naughty boys I see and for that you just simply must be punished"

"What the hell do you mean you sick bastard" Lee shouted back.

"Don't you two remember? When i put those electrodes in you a while ago, i told you how sick I was of all the disgusting pigs in the League with fragile masculinities."

Graves remembered that horrible event, clear as day. The memory of being sexually exploited by Viktor was burned into his mind forever.

"I seek to try and break that fragile masculinity and reshape it in my own image. All you "straight" men talk all about how you want to fuck women and think that all other men are gross but you aren't being honest enough with yourselves. Deep inside you, I know that you desire each other. Your masculine qualities must secretly drive each other mad but you don't want to accept that as the truth. I am here to show you blind misogynists that truth." viktor gleefully stated.

Graves heated up with pure rage and opened his mouth to curse the mage to hell before his jaw clamped shut from an electric current. Viktor has already used his tablet to silence to brute.

"Don't even try. Arguing will only delay your awakening through my beautiful art…" he stared off into space. "Now, let's get this show started shall we? I don't care too much about your team seeing this but I will gladly broadcast this to my own allies to enjoy" he hissed before blasting Lee's pink ward with his mechanical arm and placing a new stealth ward at his feet.

Viktor stood out of the the two helpless victim's sight but they could clearly hear the tapping of those metal fingers on the glass screen. After a brief moment, Graves' legs loosened further from the monks body, and Lee's hands swiftly released themselves before replanting on the outlaw's knees. Lee painfully felt as his hands slide up the leather pants toward Graves' belt, caressing the large inner thighs that had been holding him captive. As soon as they reached Graves' belt, Lee's hand grappled at the brown leathery straps and ripped them off. As the straps hit the ground, Graves' pants dropped slightly. Lee was forced to reach up and begin peeling the wet pants off of the muscular gunslinger. Lee gasped quietly as he quickly found nothing underneath the pants but Graves' soft cock and big hairy balls.

"Wow Graves," Viktor laughed. "I find it rather funny you wear a speedo under your swim trunks but no underwear underneath your standard leather gear"

Graves blushed with embarrassment as he stared down at his ally, watching Lee wrap his hand around his exposed junk. Graves quickly was blinded as his own arms began to pull his shirt and other gear upward and off his body, dropping everything in the river. Viktor tapped a couple more times and electricity began vibrating through Graves' cock, steadily growing it until it stood outward in its 8 ½ inch glory. So there Graves sat, entirely shirtless and pants pulled down enough to hang his his cock and balls out into his partner's hand. Electricity flowed through his mouth as he leaned forward and was forced to spit down onto his own dick. Without hesitation, Lee's arm began to furiously jerk the meaty cock. Lee winced as he felt his hand slide effortlessly across Graves' fuck stick, filling his ears with the slimy sound of Graves' spit lubing up his dick.

"Don't worry Lee, I'm not leaving you out of this punishment" Viktor said with a few extra taps.

Lee suddenly felt his cock spring to life, jumping into the air and pressing against the wet cloth which, again, clung tightly to the member trapped within it. Graves jumped slightly as he felt the tent press up against his back. Shortly after, his left arm began to reach behind himself and start pulling the monks pants off. The thin cloth pulled the erect dick within downward before it eventually sprung back up upon its release, slapping into Graves' back. Once Graves had fully removed Lee's pants and tossed them aside he could hear lots of tapping on Viktor's tablet.

Graves tried his best to anticipate the worst as he felt himself stand up and reposition himself by Lee's head. With his knees on both sides of the monk's head, Graves got onto all fours and stared directly at Lee's 6in dick for a brief moment. Lee wasn't anything super special when it came to dick size, but holy shit did he have Graves outmatched with his balls. At almost double the size of Graves', Lee's balls were almost the size of baseballs and hung between the toned thighs before dipping slightly into the water.

"There are those beautiful balls I missed for so long Lee." Viktor fawned over them for a moment before going back to his tablet.

Graves quickly opened his mouth and readied to deepthroat the erect cock before him. Just as he prepared to start sucking off Lee, he felt his allies mouth begin sucking on his balls. Graves then plunged down onto Lee's dick, burying his nose into Lee's sack with every motion. Simultaneously, Lee gobbled down Graves' hairy sack, sucking and pulling to stretch it out before releasing the sack and starting over again.

Graves continued to plunge downward onto Lees' dick, hammering the back of his throat with the head of the erect dick. Eventually, one of his hands reached up and began jerking off Lee while he continued to suck him. Occasionally, Graves would get choked up while trying to let out a scream whenever Lee would start to tug on his balls too hard. Graves lowered his head and looked back only to realize Lee wasn't even sucking on his balls anymore. The monk was actually only using his hands to yank on Graves' hairy balls and stretch them out. Graves began to let loose multiple muffled screams at Viktor to stop. Viktor only chuckled and tapped his screen a few times at the hilarious display. Graves felt Lee release the iron grip on his balls and he finally felt relaxed again. Suddenly though, Graves' head lifted off Lee's dick and he started gasping for air. The gasps were quickly replaced with uncensored free screams of pain as Lee gripped Graves' balls with both hands and began pulling as hard as he could, stretching the hairy sac to the point of almost ripping them off. Lee continued to tug harder and harder as Viktor walked around to face Graves.

"If you can't handle the punishment I give you then stop trying to act like such an overly masculine pig" Viktor slapped Graves across the face. "And don't complain about your punishment or it will only get worse"

With a swift tap Lee released Graves' nuts, which began to throb in pain and they hung slightly lower than before. Viktor gave no breaks though, as Graves dropped from his hands to his forearms and with one mighty buck of his hips, slammed his mighty shaft into Lee's open mouth. Graves crammed as much of his spear as he could into the tight throat before pulling out and slamming back in. Graves then picked up into a steady rhythm, wildly bucking his hips like a horny animal and squeezing his fat cock down the tight throat of the monk beneath him with every thrust. Graves' mouth was still left unrestrained and even though he wanted to curse out Viktor he just couldn't help himself, he began moaning with ecstasy as he listened to the sounds of his ally choking and slurping on his member.

"Damn Graves, I didn't expect this kind of reaction so early on" Viktor was surprised. "Let's see what your data has to say about the last time you got off"

After combing through some charts Viktor began laughing wickedly.

"Wow I am so surprised with the two of you," he began. "Graves, you haven't shot a load in over 2 months now and Lee hasn't cum in almost 6. That was when I first gave you your electrodes Lee. I guess you monks really don't like to get your dick wet huh? Graves surprises me most because with your sex drive I would have expected you to not even last a week without jerking off or something."

"What can I say, I guess… I have a little… more restraint than you… *gasps* thought Viktor" Graves struggled to argue back between moans of pleasure.

Lee tried to get out a muffled protest but the thick cock being pumped into his throat caused him to choke and spit up saliva with each attempt at talking. This noise and feeling drove Graves even closer to the edge though. Even though he knows Lee is the one sucking him off, the sound alone of somebody suffering from his massive dick in them turns him on more than anything.

"I can tell you really like that Graves" Viktor whispered quietly so Graves can't hear. "Don't worry you will get to punish Lee with your spear but I also have other plans for you…."

Graves suddenly pulls his dick out of Lee and stands up. Lee begins gasping for air and coughing. Before he can recover though, Graves picks him and carries him over to the rocky jungle wall. Graves throws Lee into the wall. Lee catches himself with his hands but his body freezes again, leaving him standing with his ass exposed to everyone. Graves puts his hand on Lee's shoulder and bends him forward toward the wall. Graves then kicks the monk's legs further apart and begins stroking his dick. He knows everything about this is so wrong yet he is overcome with lust, thinking about how he is going to hurt Lee's tight ass with his fat dick. Lee still struggles to catch his breath but falls dead silent as he feels Graves begin to insert himself. Lee lets loose a muffled shout of pain as Graves counters with a forceful grunt of power. His dick slides inward, inch by inch, until the entire shaft fills the tight monk's ass. Once Graves' balls meet Lee's exposed skin, he rolls his eyes back and lets loose a low and grumbly moan of ecstasy from deep within himself. Lee still holds his breath in painful anticipation of what is yet to come. Graves laughs as electricity courses through his body and he begins to draw his dick out slowly. Without hesitation Graves stabs back into the powerless Lee until his balls smack into Lee.

"I hope you can manage a couple days without your martial arts Lee," Graves smiles. "Because no woman is left standing after taking my dick."

No warning was heard from Viktor's tablet before Graves began furiously pumping into Lee like a machine. Graves grabbed at Lee's waist for support and used it to fuck away even harder than before. Lee's ass stung with pain as it was ripped into by the merciless bear behind him. Lust overcame Graves as he began shooting curse words from his mouth, no longer aimed at Viktor but at his little bottom bitch. Graves progressively became positioned into a more aggressive position until he had pushed Lee face first into the river, pounding downward into Lee with a fiery rage. Each thrust clapped Graves' balls into Lee's tight ass, as the monk's sack swung low like a wrecking ball between his muscular legs.

"Oh fuck… I'm so gonna fucking cum in your ass you little… slut" Graves panted heavily.

"Oh we will see about that" Viktor snapped, tapping away at his tablet.

Graves began feeling pressure build up in his balls before he quickly was pulled out of Lee by Viktor's device.

"What the hell Viktor?! Graves barked in anger as his erect dick throbbed out in the open, craving its release of pleasure.

"Did you really think that your punishment was going to be so easy for you Graves?" Viktor questioned impatiently. "No, it's always the muscular hairy daddies that think they get to top the twink because they're stronger. Well your ass is FAR too meaty to not get filled with a good load or two and today I'm going to teach you that sometimes daddy has to bottom for his twink too."

Viktor went back to furiously tapping on his tablet as Graves walked toward Lee and stopped just behind him. Lee quickly picked himself up and sat down with his back to the jungle wall. Lee grabbed his throbbing cock and pointed it upward and Graves walked forward and watched as he sat down, sliding the dick into him in one motion.

Graves went silent as his ass was split open by the pulsating dick. Before he could get any words out electricity sealed his lips shut again. Countering this, Lee's mouth was freed from its static prison.

"Oh yeah doesn't feel very nice for you does it Graves?" Lee taunted. "Yeah i bet this has gotta be a real pain in your ASS" Lee yelled as he rammed his dick up inside of Graves.

Graves let out a quick muffled yelp as the dick pierced into him. He watched as Lee smiles and said, "Let's get this started Viktor."

With a couple taps Lee was soon grinding his hips upward, thrusting into Graves as hard as he could. Viktor wasn't letting Lee be gentle by any means and Graves could feel pain shooting through his body with each thrust. Lee laughed uncontrollably as he watched Graves take his dick. He could see the hairy bear suffering with each thrust but Graves tried to play it off, acting as if this was nothing to him.

"You can try to act tough Graves but the size of Lee's dick isn't what you'll be feeling after he shoots." Viktor chuckles. "Those big low-hanging beauties aren't just for show. I've seen them in action and you can't even begin to imagine what they're about dump inside you"

"You're in for a real treat then Viktor." Lee replied. "Last time you got me I hadn't gotten off in 3 months, it's been twice as long now."

Those words shook Graves to his core. What was going to happen? Were they being serious or just trying to rattle him? Surely they were bluffing. Graves shoots the biggest loads he as ever seen, so there is no way that some skinny ass monk could outclass a brute of a bear like him. Lee's smile made him uneasy though.

Graves had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized Lee stopped fucking him. The two sat still until Graves' legs began to shift. He propped himself up onto the arches of his feet and began lifting his ass. Then, Graves began pounding his ass downward onto Lee. The monk didn't have to put in any effort. Graves was doing all the work by shoving Lee inside of himself with each bounce.

"Oh HELL yeah, that's what im fucking talking about" Lee began to moan with pleasure as Graves rode him like a bull. His moans began to pick up pace as he leaned his head back. "Fuck, Viktor im about to cum."

"Good, Lee!" He shouted, "Let loose in him. Give him the first step of his punishment!"

The first step, Graves though?!

It was too late though. Graves continued bouncing onto Lee as he reached his climax. Graves' eyes widened as he felt himself fill to the brim instantly with the first 2 ropes of Lee's seed. Then the third came, it overflowed Graves and began leaking out of his ass and down Lee's balls which pumped the ropes out. Then the fourth. The fifth. The Sixth! Ropes of seed started to squirt out of Graves ass with each plunge onto Lee's dick. The loads didn't stop though, they just kept firing away into Graves as Lee screamed with pure lust. Seven, eight, nine, ten, until the final eleventh load squeezed out of Lee's throbbing cock. Ropes of seed that Graves couldn't hold had coated Lee's inner thighs and balls. Graves pulled off Lee and stood up, dripping seed out into the river. Viktor tapped and Graves dropped to his knees and began cleaning up Lee. Lee reached out and grabbed the back of Graves head, pulling his hair while he cleaned up the mess left over.

"That's right, lick it all up Graves." Lee laughed. "Don't stop until you get all of it in that filthy mouth of your."

Graves licked up everything in disgust as he stared up into that infuriating smile of Lee's. Once he had finished he had expected Lee to let go but instead something else had grabbed Graves around his waist. The outlaw turned around to see that Viktor's mechanical third arm had wrapped around his entire waist, securing itself tightly.

"Now for the rest of your punishment Graves" Viktor stated plainly.

The arm lifted Graves off the ground. He froze again, dangling in mid air. His legs pulled upward to leave his ass exposed to the river below.

"Join me Lee. Let us show Graves the only thing his juicy ass is good for, being our cum dumpster" Viktor said tapping his tablet.

Graves had no clue what was going on until he noticed where everyone was standing. Lee had positioned himself behind Graves and Viktor stood face to face with the helpless outlaw. Graves was lowered slightly by the arm and Graves felt the two heads touch the entrance to his already stretched hole. Graves went to give a muffled protest but was immediately silenced by the two cocks entering him at the same time. Graves felt himself stretch painfully beyond his limits as Lee and Viktor slid, inch by inch, into his meaty ass. Once they were fully inserted, Viktor stuck a considerable 3 ½ inches further into Graves. The two tops pushed until their balls met each other and immediately began pulling back out. Tears began to form in Graves' eyes as he silently took the pain.

"Now time to finish the job quickly Lee." Viktor commanded. "I still have to go pay Darius and Draven a visit before this game is over."

With a few extra taps on his tablet, Graves knew his fate was sealed in the matter. He felt his oral prison break the moment the two sex crazed twinks began thrusting in perfect unison. As the two cocks began burying into Graves ass he couldn't let loose a single scream. Instead, nothing but moans and cries for more escaped his lips. He was… enjoying this?!

Graves couldn't believe the immense pleasure he was feeling over having two people tearing him apart at the same time. He actually craved for their climaxes. He wanted more, he _wanted_ to get fucked by them. Viktor began picking up the pace and Lee followed in unison, their balls smacking together directly beneath Graves' ass. Eventually Viktor looked down and stared at Graves' cock and balls.

"Let's finish this shall we?" Viktor teased.

He put his tablet away and with both hands grabbed onto Graves' junk. His right hand gripped the base of Graves cock. His left, cupped Graves' balls carefully. Viktor gave Graves a nice coating of spit and began jerking away at Graves, sending him into an even bigger frenzy of moans. Just as Graves thought he was about to finally be finished off, his breath stopped for a short moment. Viktor had gripped Graves' big hairy balls and started pulling as hard as he could, giving the sack another good stretch. This didn't stop Graves' pleasure though, it actually felt amazing instead of hurting him. Graves leaned his head back and screamed for a release of pleasure from Viktor.

"Call me what I am and you will have what you wish Graves." Viktor said with a wicked grin.

Graves knew he would be giving up everything by saying it but he didn't care anymore. These things that Viktor made him feel had changed his views on the world. All he cared about anymore was getting the sweet relief of an orgasm. Graves didn't even care about the League anymore, he realized the only purpose he now had was to fuck every man in the League he could get his hands on, and it was all because of Viktor.

"Master… please. I beg of you… let me cum… daddy." Graves finally managed to get the words out of his mouth. He dropped his head back and awaited his punishment.

Time itself seemed to freeze frame for a brief moment of ecstasy. Viktor and Lee being plunged balls deep into Graves' beautiful ass, their balls clapping against each other. Viktor's right hand milking Graves' throbbing member and his left stretching that big sack to double its length. Lee's hands wrapped around Graves' buff chest, clawing into those big hairy pecs and twisting his right nipple with no remorse. He hung in suspended animation, floating on nothing but lust and sheer male dominance from his horny tops.

Then the image broke. Graves felt himself drop down into the water below, landing on his back. His orgasm still carried on though, firing off multiple ropes of seed all over his hairy chest with a couple landing on his face too. He wiped his left eye and looked up to see Lee and Viktor standing over top of him, their cocks aiming downward. Graves closed his eyes as the two let loose a flurry of hot seed, coating Graves body.

"I hope you remember this little moment from our first time playing Graves." Viktor said softly with a couple quick taps.

Suddenly, Graves' hands lifted up and began lathering all of the cum into his body hair. Graves snapped back into reality to realize what was happening, but he couldn't fight it. Lee laughed at Graves until Viktor tapped away at his screen again. Suddenly, the monk dropped to his knees and began cleaning everything off of Graves' muscular body. The two were finally released from Viktor's control as he began recalling to his fountain.

"Thanks again you two for this memorable experience." he laughed. "Hopefully you two learned some kind of lesson here about my teachings but I will _gladly _come punish the two of you again if I need to."

With that, Viktor recalled to his fountain. Leaving Graves and Lee alone in the river, completely naked. The two sat in silence for a while, neither daring to speak a word. They both simply contemplated the embarrassing experience. Lee was the first to move. He quietly stood up and walked around for a bit finding his pants. Graves knew where his pants were but it felt wrong to speak up so he stayed silent instead.

Lee wandered for a good minute before managing to find the thin cloth pants and put them back on. Immediately though the fabricate clung to his now soft member, but Lee simply turned and started walking away. He began exiting the river when he heard a pink ward drop behind him. A large body pressed up against his back and a strong hand grabbed at his clearly outlined cock. A thick, and rock hard dick pressed against his ass.

"Nobody else can see us now…" Graves whispered with a heavy breath.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
